fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarynchus
Attack 1: x * Attack 2: x * Attack 3: x Scarynchus is a huge beetle looking neopteron that appears at the end of low rank. |ailments = |weaknesses = , |creator = Pabmel}} Physiology Scarynchus is a huge black neopteron. It looks like a beetle, with the notable exeptions than its for posterior legs are more massive, and that the front ones have evolved into pincers that almost look like scorpion's ones. It also has two long horn shaped protuberencies on each side of its back. It's exosqueleton is so hard that even white sharpness weapons may bounce from it. However, when it atacks, taunt, fall or is captured,, the hunters can acess to its belly ot to the back of it's leg and attack the vulnerable purple flesh. Behavior Scaryunchus is an omnivore. Even if it prefers to eat roten trees, like Duramboros, it may sometimes hunt slow herbivores like Apceros. It will also fight if provoqued. During the mating season, the males will fight beetween them with their "horns" Cutscenes The hunter enters area 5 of the Primal Forest. A Scarynchys, with only his back visible from where the hunter is, is looking for some food. It then sees the hunter and tries to scare him. Seeing that the hunter doesn't flees, the Neopteron realises that the hunter may be it's meal ! It charges at him and tries to pin him, but the hunter manages to evade the attack, and is pepared to fight back. Abilities Apart from his heavy armor, Scaynchus most notable biological adaptation are its pincer, which it use to grab herbivores or trees while it eats them. They are easily avoidable, however, should a hunter be grabed, only throwing a dung bomb may save him. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: It will start to try to perform its Pin attack. it will also exhale a purple smoke * Tired State: It will sometimes drool, leaving it exposed to attacks. It may also fall if enough damage is applied to its flesh in a short period of time. Mounts Same as Seltas Queen. Attacks * Charge It will Charge like Seltas Queen * Leg Smash It will smash one of its midle legs. * Bite It will bite a hunter in front of it * Crusher push It will push its front legs like Hermitaur. * Forced landing It will try to fly but, as it is too heavy, will crash in the ground, crushing hunters under it. * Horn Swing It will swing one of it's horns while it is touching the ground. This attack may inflict Fireblight * Horn slam It will slam its horn to the ground, making some boulder fly. * Catapult It will launch the hunter with it's horns. * Earth throw It will throw a piece of earth at a hunter. It will inflict Muddy Status if it performs it in Primal Forest. * Charge and landing Only performed in High rank and higher. It will charge then jump and try to it hunters with its horns as it does a lateral baret roll. It will then fall in the ground, leaving it exposed to attacks * Crusher Pin attack After taunting, it will catch a hunter with it's pincers, dealing lot of damage, and start to eat it like Hermitaur Daymo. * Massive Slam. The Scarynchus while stand in it's 4 legs, then punch the ground, dealing heavy damage and provoquing a Tremor effect. Only done in G rank. Brakable parts/ Weakness Chart * Its pincers and four legs and first horncan be broked, as long as it's left horn (barrels bomb being recomended to break this one). * It's exosqueleton is weak to Ice, while its flesh is weak to Thunder. Notes * It was inspired by the Heavily armored Pachyrhynchus Infernalis. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Large Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster